


Grave Danger Encourages Love

by Aureiya



Series: A Multitude of Polyships [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Caring, Confessions Sorta, Cute, Drabble, Emotional Constipation, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT3, Parker Being Parker, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Protective Eliot Spencer, Season 4 Episode 7, The team is a family, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureiya/pseuds/Aureiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hardison is saved from being buried alive, there are some confessions that no is quite surprised about but were a long time coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grave Danger Encourages Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched this episode and HAD TO WRITE THIS
> 
> I realize I was mispelling Eliot's name as I wrote this, I tried to fix this but if I didn't, you're forewarned.

They had never really said anything about feelings, no matter how many times that he and Parker had kissed, they just sort of let it bubble there, more attached on keeping their friendship and working relationship as secure as possible; and if after a while they found excuses to make out more often on cases, well who could blame them.

Hardison always assumed that it was going to be him that finally burst under the pressure and his feelings to tell Parker how he felt; as he laid in the coffin, slowly losing his breath, he swore to himself that he would tell her once he got out. Crying in both fear and hope when Parker told him across the phone that she needed him.

Nobody expected that it would be Eliot that would be the first to confess.

When Hardison is finally dragged up out of the coffin gasping the cool fresh air, he’s still crying, now in relief. He can see that everyone has teary eyes, Parker especially with tears down her face; but he doesn’t see much before he’s hauled right into Eliot’s arms. The man is holding him, cradling him with a hand to the back of his neck and desperately telling him to never do that again.

Hardison has barely nodded, slightly hiccupping some laughter before Eliot is kissing him. The kiss is a bit rough, which shouldn’t surprise him, that’s just Eliot’s demeanor. At the same time it’s achingly sweet, Eliot is desperate and was worried, Hardison can tell. The kiss barely lasts a second before they’re separating. Elliot isn’t backing down and Hardison smiles at him, showing him it was good.

He scrubs his face and looks toward Parker; she’s turned away, he hopes this doesn’t affect his chances with her, he knows that Eliot will accept whatever happens, but looking back at the Hitter, he also knows that he meant that kiss more than just a relieved thing.

The team heads out of the graveyard, Hardison making one last vicious kick at the pile of dirt he had just been in, Eliot laughing under his breath but also not moving much farther than an arm’s length away from the Hacker.

The team decides to all pile into the car left behind by the crook, Parker is already seated to one side, and Eliot pushes Parker into the middle seat before climbing in after him and securing an arm around his shoulders. Hardison revels in the safety he feels and almost feels himself blush when suddenly Parker, still looking away, places her hand on his thigh and holds on.

Back at home base Sophie ushers him upstairs to get clean and changed, the rest of the team hanging back to make sure the rest of the con plays out properly. By the time he’s done and come downstairs Elliot and Parker have wandered off and Nate gestures him over to the screens. He finishes up with finding the bad guy having escaped with his ear bud, courtesy with a tracker, and Hardison allows himself a victory dance, feeling a vicious joy at hoping the guy got what was coming to him after the near death torture he was put through. After everything is wrapped up Hardison looks around almost expecting Parker to just pop out of the sides.

Nate smiles at him and nods to the door,

“Parker went downstairs, and Eliot went to grab some booze and takeout.” He says still smiling. Hardison smiles back before heading downstairs to find the thief.

The bar is dark, way past closed by this time of night, Hardison remembers happily just the other week when he gave Parker “Parker 2000”, which in his mind was nearly as a proposal, and he did almost feel honored to have her then rechristen the bot “Hardi”. Parker is sitting on the bar, swinging her legs softly and fidgeting with a compass. The very compass that had been his savior in the graveyard. Hardison sits up right close to Parker, she smiles slightly at him, quiet. 

The moment drags out awkward until he’s spurred forward and presses a kiss to just under Parker’s jaw, he breathes her scent in, feeling blessed that he lived to be this close to her once again. After a beat he mumbles how grateful he is into her neck, she reaches up to hold the side of his face for a second before dropping it. Even as he’s pulling away her heart beat echoes in his ears and he feels like he might be falling for the crazy thief.

They smile at each other, quiet again but more content. Hardison gets up from the bar, ready to go upstairs and just relax on the couch, maybe find a rerun of a game to watch, wondering if they had recorded anything. Hardison only gets half way to the door before the bar door creaks open, and the two turn to watch as Eliot comes in, pulling his hat off with one hand and shaking out his hair, his other arm full of bags, one clinking with glass bottles, the other fragrant with the spices of the curry from the 24-hr Thai place down the street. Elliot’s smirk is easy when he sees the two of them; almost the same one he used on marks, but much more genuine.

Hardison swallows dryly, remembering the scratchy kiss they’d shared over his grave earlier that day, and wasn’t that a thought. Eliot catches his eye and seems to know what he’s thinking. Eliot walks over to the bar and places the bags down next to Parker, making sure to smack her hands away teasingly.

“Well I figure we gotta talk about this don’t we?” He asks in that rough voice of his that Hardison has always found nice. Hardison shrugs and is about to tell him not to bother, but Elliot raises one of his strong hands and it never leaves his throat.

“I’m only gonna say this once.” Eliot starts. “I care for the both of you.”

Hardison’s heart swells happily, and Parker is smiling wide and spinning the compass, but they both let Elliot continue without interruption.

“Alec,” And Hardison thinks that’s the first time he’s heard his first name from the other man’s mouth, almost as emotional as when Parker had said it over the phone, “I never want to feel what I had felt today, thinking that I would never see you again, and never tell you anything.”

He takes a deep breath, runs his hands through his hair and then smirks again

“Now I don’t know if this is gonna be a real serious thing, because there’s still a lot of real pretty ladies out there I could hit it off with.” Hardison straight up snorts, nothing really is changing, except for the better. The relationship may grow between all of them but the snark and teasing would still be there.

“Uh huh, sure Eliot.” Hardison finds himself able to finally say, teasing but feeling so happy.

Parker hops off the counter, obviously seeing the conversation had worked out. 

“Sounds good” is all she says before she snags the food bag and gives Eliot a kiss on the cheek. Eliot blusters but smiles as she moves across the bar, she’s just passing Hardison with the food and he calls out,

“Hey, share-“ And a kiss is being bestowed on his cheek. It’s not what he meant and he goes to say as much but the thief has snuck right out of the room. Hardison turns incredulously towards Eliot, who is chucking and grabbing the booze before approaching him.

“That’s our girl, huh?” Eliot is still smiling as his hand caresses up Hardison’s arm to cup the side of his neck. It makes Hardison’s heart beat a little harder looking at the Hitter, and his kind eyes.

“We good?” Hardison croaks out and Eliot smiles more before leaning forward to lay a kiss on his forehead.

“Yeah man, I’d say we are.” He loops his arm around the darker man’s shoulders and guides him up to the apartment.

“Now you ready to kick back and relax? Got your favorite, figured you deserved it.” Eliot jokes, Hardison laughs anyways, and leans into the other man. It may have been a horrible day, he may have almost died. But it was definitely worth it, if this was his reward for almost suffocating. 

Which thinking about it as they came up into the apartment and started to dig in, Hardison was pretty sure that if he played up his fear, he could probably get a couple teammates into his bed to scare away nightmares.

Yeah, Hardison decided. He did deserve some good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoyed!
> 
> PLease tell me if you liked it!


End file.
